The Talk
by RookieBlueFearless
Summary: It's Sam first shift back. It's Duncan's first shift period. The news comes out that Andy is Duncan Moore's training officer and Sam makes sure he shares the talk with Moore so he gets the picture.


**One shot: The Talk.**

**Takes place after the season 4 finale and sometime after the season 5 premiere. This is only a oneshot so, enjoy!**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam's first day back on the job after being in the hospital for the traumatic event that occurred in 15. He has a fresh coffee in his hand and the warmth of another hand in his other. Andy insisted on driving Sam to work, well, she's been insisting on driving him everywhere. But Sam doesn't argue, as long as he is with the woman he loves.

They walk in front of the women's locker rooms.

"Thanks for the drive." Sam murmurs as he goes in to kiss Andy's cheek.

She stupidly grins at him as she places the truck keys in his empty hand. "You are welcome." Andy turns for the locker room.

"Hey." Sam catches her hand again. "Why don't you keep these."

Andy looks down as Sam opens up her hand and places the keys to his truck back in the possession of her palm.

She gazes at her hand. "Sam-"

"Uh." Sam cuts her off. "Keep these for good this time." He closes her hand around them. "Never let me take them from you again."

Andy smiles at her man. "I was actually going to say I thought you'd never ask." She swoops in and pays him back a kiss, but on he lips his time. "Have a good shift... detective." She escapes into the locker room to fangirl with Traci and Gail.

For parade, Sam couldn't keep himself from not going. He needs to get back into a routine and sitting through parade is a helpful part in it. Well, sitting with Andy in the room is actually what he needs. He's sitting on the back table with Oliver. Andy's in the chair right in front of him with Chris and Gail on her left. She knows Sam is gazing at her, she sneaks look back at him whenever Frank's head is turned toward the board.

Frank places his hands on either side of he podium. "And I would like to invite everyone to congratulate detective Swarek for his first shift back on the job." The parade room erupts with claps. "Glad to have you back buddy." He says once Sam smiles at him.

Sam and Andy share a soft smile.

"But." Frank tries to quiet the crowd down. "There is also an important task at hand today, more so for one officer the any." The parade room grows quiet. "15 would like to welcome it's newest rookie, Duncan Moore."

Duncan straightens his back from the front row. He gives a wave to those across the aisle.

Sam rolls his eyes at the sight. Gail raises her eyebrows and whispers in Chris's ear about now being fresh paint anymore.

"Frank would give me the heads up on training this rook, right?" Oliver says softly into Sam's ear.

Sam coughs a laugh.

Andy bites her tongue but turns to face the pair. "Oh I don't know." She says in response to Oliver. "Frank laid me on Sam here as a pretty big surprise, remember that one?" She raises an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam grins at Andy and Oliver throws his face into his hands. Sam pats his friends back. "You'll make it through one more."

"Officer McNally." Andy swivels her chair to face the front. "I'm happy to see you so talkative today because Moore is your rookie."

Andy's jaw drops.

"You're his training officer." Frank concludes.

Oliver chuckles under his breath and the rest of the parade room gave a soft clap.

"Dismissed." Frank says before leaving his podium.

Andy stands up and turns to face Sam, she offers a grin and continues to exit.

Oliver follows her out for jokes.

Sam remains in his spot on the back table as he surveys this new rookie. Duncan is currently trying to lay the moves on two female officers. Sam sees the one officer twirl her hand in her pony tail and he starts to over think. Sam doesn't want this jokester goofing around and trying to get with women. He is supposed to be Andy's back up. The last of the group exits the room and he tightens his arms around his chest.

"Jones. Clement." Sam gets the female officers' attention. "You're needed in booking."

Duncan looks like a deer in head lights. The officers leave and Sam makes his way to the front.

"Officer Moore. How are we today?" Sam asks as he scuffs his feet on the floor.

"Very well, detective. Proud to be serving 15." Duncan places his hands on his belt.

"Good, good." Sam nods his head down and says, as he steps forward towards Duncan. He looks up into Duncan's eyes. "How you feeling about being on the street for the first time?"

Duncan tries to look mocho. "I feel one hundred percent prepared, sir."

Sam nods and looks around and sees the hall is clearing up after everyone's left for their cars.

"I'm sure she'll give you the talk. But." Sam gets more serious. "You're partners. You back her up no matter what. Do not move unless she tells you too. She's the TO so it's her rules." Sam eyes the rookie.

Duncan gives a slight nod.

Sam continues. "She is not your girlfriend. She will not be holding your hand."

"Well that's-" Duncan clears his throat as his eyes vert towards the door. "That's good. I don't date cops." He says more confidently.

"Dude, you're not her type." Sam says as a chuckle.

Duncan nods.

Sam changes to serious again. "But, if she gets hurt while you're with her, I'll have to break something."

Duncan slightly nods his head towards the back of the room. Sam turns around to see Andy standing there with her arms crossed together.

Sam opens his mouth to speak.

"Sweet heart." Andy says to Duncan. "You." She says strongly. "Are not my type."

Sam holds in a grin and gives a slap on the back to Duncan so he keys in that he should leave the room now.

Duncan starts for the door but stops in front of Andy. "Officer McNally, would you like a coffee-"

"No thanks I already had one. My boyfriend got it for me." Andy says to clue him in.

"Oh." Duncan looks back at Sam before he exits.

Sam doesn't hold in his grin anymore. Andy wants to say something but she doesn't know how. He walks his way to be in front of her. This is her boyfriend, protecting her. Wanting to protect her. She throws her hands to her side and softly grabs his sides to kiss him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Sam asks.

"Because you're here." Andy smiles. "I've missed you being here."

"Well I'm never leaving your side again." Sam tells her.

"Good." Andy says.

"Uh." Duncan steps in the doorway. "I hate to interrupt but it's not even my first shift and I already got yelled at by the staff sergeant for not being on the street yet, so."

"Go." Sam says softly.

Andy grins at him as she back away and exits.

Duncan is left with Sam pointing a finger at him. "Remember what I told you Moore."

"Yes sir." Duncan says and follows after Andy.

* * *

**I mean, in honor of the season 5 premiere in 10 days. 10 DAYS PEOPLE. 10.**


End file.
